


My thoughts

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Feelings, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just some thoughts, writing and poems





	1. Chapter 1

these chapters would be some of my poems and shit. feel free to criticize :)


	2. happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> renfrens anxiety and idk other shit

asked myself what makes me happy. 

What makes me want to get up each morning and try.

I find happiness in the small things.    
I try because of Serenity. 

I try because of Peyton. 

I try for my brothers and father.

I try to prove that I can go through hell and back and still have a smile.

I try to prove my thoughts wrong and that I'm worth something, other than nothing.

A dark figure, with no eyes, but a horrible smile is what I describe the shadow over me. 

It tells me things, reminds me, and taunts me for the way I look. It tells me all the bad things I keep inside and dont show to others. It judges me if I do tell people. When I open up enough I regret it. 

I never really think about those feelings, actually. Only at night when there's no distractions.

I can't breath.

I can't move.

I can't think straight. 

Whenever I start to feel those things he says too much I usually go to my sister's room. 

I go to her room and linger around trying to feel better and try to breathe. 

I let go a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Simply after being around her I feel better, Like it's scary to open up. 


	3. hello?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk poem song thingy

10/18/2020-11/22/2020

⊬

Are we alive?

Don't Decide if you should stay or die

Staying alive is the only try,

You're allowed to cry

Just be sure to try for me, 

Am i alive?

‘Cause my eyes are fully black, lack?

We all have lack

of wanting to stay alive.

Is this what you feel inside?

I'm not as fine as i seem

In my mind it's a

revolution, 

A Comical constitution 

of my helpless diseries,

to end it all.

Am I dying? 

I’ve tried to make it go away

It comes back at the end of the day.

It's hard to fight this war 

I just want more

Im craving for help 

I felt the need to say this. 

I've dealt with this for too long. 

Can’t you tell?

Are you ok? 

Apologies if i came on too strong, 

I might have just came on a little too strong, forward

I'm moving towards the storm,

I'm just trying to find an escape.

I Can't die today. 


	4. timor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> draft for a song im making with my best friend (or i least i hope she still is. i told her im self harming and she hasn't spoken to me in hours..

10/18/2020-11/22/2020

⊬

Are we alive?

Don't Decide if you should stay or die

Staying alive is the only try,

You're allowed to cry

Just be sure to try for me, 

Am i alive?

‘Cause my eyes are fully black, lack?

We all have lack

of wanting to stay alive.

Is this what you feel inside?

I'm not as fine as i seem

In my mind it's a

revolution, 

A Comical constitution 

of my helpless diseries,

to end it all.

Am I dying? 

I’ve tried to make it go away

It comes back at the end of the day.

It's hard to fight this war 

I just want more

Im craving for help 

I felt the need to say this. 

I've dealt with this for too long. 

Can’t you tell?

Are you ok? 

Apologies if i came on too strong, 

I might have just came on a little too strong, forward

I'm moving towards the storm,

I'm just trying to find an escape.

I Can't die today. 


End file.
